Hazard detection systems, such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety and security considerations. Many hazard detection systems operate according to a set of standards defined by a governing body (e.g., Occupational Safety and Health Administration), or companies approved to perform safety testing (e.g., Underwriters Laboratories (UL)). For example, UL defines thresholds for when a smoke detector should sound an alarm and for when a carbon monoxide detector should sound an alarm.